


Midnight Kiss

by CaithyCat



Series: This Love Is Ours: A WooGyu Family Series [4]
Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, WooGyu Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and that means midnight kisses. But, Woohyun is nowhere to be found. This story takes place post-"Ours" and the "Ours Christmas Special."





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short background of the WooGyu family featured in this series:
> 
> Kim Sunggyu: songwriter for Woollim Entertainment and part-time adjunct Music Theory professor at Seoul University; husband of Nam Woohyun; father of two (Daddy).
> 
> Nam Woohyun: part-time cafe chef, part-time stay-at-home dad; husband of Kim Sunggyu; father of two (Appa).
> 
> Kim Minji: 8-years old; first grader; has a stuffed dog named Coco; loves naps; adopted daughter of Kim Sunggyu and Nam Woohyun.
> 
> Kim Jaehwan: 1 year old; baby; has chubby cheeks that his sister loves to poke; hates naps; newly adopted son of Kim Sunggyu and Nam Woohyun

The evening was cool and the atmosphere was bright. Every household in Seoul was breaking out bottles of wine and soju, blowing on horns, and preparing fireworks, while watching the special celebrations on their favorite TV Channel.

It was New Year’s Eve.

And just like every year, Sunggyu and his friends would gather in one house to celebrate. This year, it was Sungyeol and Myungsoo’s turn to host at their fancy condominium in the Gangnam District. And, like every year, they would stay over for the night.

There was plenty of food due to Woohyun’s obsessive need to feed them all. He had worked on the food all day and the day before, refusing everyone’s offer of help.

(“Everything has to be perfect!” he told everyone as he shooed them out of the kitchen.)

So instead, the theater actor-magazine photographer duo owner of the home were happy to provide the drinks and entertainment. All everyone else had to do was show up.

Standing by the granite Island table in the kitchen and watching everyone else try out Sungyeol’s karaoke machine in the living room, Sunggyu nudged an elbow at Howon’s side.

“Remember not to drink too much tonight,” he said, as the younger took another shot of soju, his second bottle of the night.

Howon’s face was already flushed. He scrunched his face at Sunggyu. “Aww, hyung, it’s New Year’s Eve! Why can’t you let me go?”

“Because there are children in the vicinity,” the older replied, tilting his head towards his 8-year old daughter who had the mic and was dancing along to Lovelyz’s “Hi.”

Beside her, Sungjong was already doing the moves. After all these years, his love for girl groups dances never waned.

Howon grinned. “Your kid is nuts. Like you.”

“Yah!” Sunggyu flicked at his forehead. “Show some respect!”

The younger only laughed and downed the rest of his bottle. “Alright, fine. That will be my last one.”

He placed the bottle on the Island before leaning on his forearms against the granite.

They watched the rest of their friends and Minji in silence as she finished the song.

Dongwoo then took over, picking EXID’s “Up and Down” and dancing along. Minji jumped up and down next to him, clapping her hands in delight. When the song reached its middle, Dongwoo bent down and wrapped his arms around the little girl’s shoulder and put the mic between them. Soon, they were both singing into the mic.

A smile found its way to Sunggyu’s lips as he watched. His friends all adored Minji, and she adored them. None of them were blood-related to her, but they never once made her feel like she was an outsider in the family.

“Howon-ah.”

“Yes, hyung?”

Sunggyu paused for a bit, not sure if he should ask. But at the delighted laugh Dongwoo released as he picked up Minji in his arms to swing her around in celebration of their high score made him braver.

“Are you and Dongwoo… ever going to have kids?” he asked, watching Howon from the corner of his eye.

The younger stiffened as he suddenly looked uncomfortable. There was silence for a while as they watched Sungyeol take the mic now.

“He’s been hinting at it,” Howon whispered. “For a while now, he’s been hinting that he wants one. He’s always talking about Minji at home, and he complains about not having much time to babysit Jaehwan. By the way, he told me you and Woohyun should go on vacation for your anniversary this year so we could watch the kids for you.”

A vacation didn’t seem like a bad idea to Sunggyu. Maybe if he could convince Woohyun to tear away from their kids for a few days, they should definitely go.

But, before that, he must focus his attention on the matter at hand.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he replied with a tilt of his head. “And as for the kids, do you want to adopt? Or are you two considering in vitro?”

“I… I don’t really know.” Howon hesitated again, and his hands twitched towards the empty soju bottle. “Like I said, Woo’s only been hinting, but… we haven’t really talked about it.”

“If you need help, you can come to me and Woohyun. We’re experts now, you know.”

He grinned at the younger who sheepishly smiled in return.

There was another silence. Sunggyu and Howon used to be awkward with each other, as the younger was naturally shy and awkward, but over the years, the silence that often hung between them became more comfortable. Howon wasn’t much of a talker and neither was Sunggyu. Both their partners, though, loved to talk, so they bonded over that.

“How do you do it?” Howon suddenly asked in a small voice.

“Hmm? Do what?”

“Being a good husband and a good dad at the same time without losing your mind?”

Howon looked calm, but Sunggyu could hear the slight tremor in his voice. He knew that Dongwoo had been wanting a kid, but was afraid of Howon’s reaction to his desire. They knew Howon had some... issues... with his father, which made him all the more hesitant to have kids of his own. The large-mouthed man had been expressing his woes to Woohyun about it, so naturally, Woohyun told Sunggyu.

“Well… there are good days and bad days,” Sunggyu replied, carefully. He took a small sip from his bottle of soju, feeling the warmth spread through his body, relaxing him. “There’s only so much you can do, but the beauty of parenting is that you kind of just… learn as you go along. You make a lot of mistakes, but you learn from them and you become better. But, another important thing to remember,” he looked at the younger with a knowing smile. “You don’t do it alone. You have your spouse, your family, and even your friends. Trust me, Woohyun and I wouldn’t have come this far without you and everyone.”

He placed a hand on the younger’s shoulder. “You don’t have to be afraid, Howon. Woohyun and I were too, at first. But, eventually, our desire to have a kid won over. I can’t promise you that it will be easy, that your marriage won’t be affected somehow, or that you’ll be the perfect parent. But, I can promise you that at the end of the day, when you see your kid, smiling and happy, you realize that all the hardships were worth it.”

At that, Howon smiled and finally turned his head to look at Sunggyu. “Thanks, hyung.”

“No problem, Hoaegi.”

“Hyung, stop!”

“Why, Hoaegi?”

“Hyung!”

“Hyung! Howon!” Sungyeol yelled from the living room. “It’s 10 minutes to midnight! Come on, let’s get ready!”

“Arasso!”

The two straightened up and headed to the living room.

“Sunggyu-hyung, where’s Woohyun-hyung?” Myungsoo asked as he handed out wine glasses of champagne. He handed a smaller wine glass of sparkling water to an excited Minji.

Sunggyu looked around and sure enough, Woohyun wasn’t there.

“He took Jaehwan to the bedroom to sleep about an hour ago,” he remembered.

The toddler had gotten fussy earlier and started crying, so Woohyun had taken him to the guest bedroom to put him to bed.

 He put the glass of champagne down on the coffee table. “I’ll go get him.”

Sunggyu headed towards the bedrooms. There were only two: Sungyeol and Myungsoo’s shared bedroom and the guest bedroom where Sunggyu and his family were staying for the night. Howon, Dongwoo, and Sungjong volunteered to sleep in the living room since they didn’t have kids like Sunggyu and Woohyun.

 _Maybe soon, Howon and Dongwoo will too,_ Sunggyu thought to himself, delighted.

Maybe the Lee-Jang couple would adopt an older kid so Minji could have someone from their inner circle to play with. Even if Minji loved her surrogate uncles, she was still a kid who could use more friends her age to hang out with during these kinds of parties. She rarely got to see her cousins on Woohyun’s side and Sunggyu’s one and only niece lived in America with his older sister. She had her little brother Jaehwan but he was still a baby; there was only so much a baby could do when unknowingly forced to play tea party with his older sister.

He finally reached the guest bedroom and knocked softly before opening the door. “Hyun? It’s almost midnight, come-.”

He stopped and took a minute to take in the sight in front of him. His lips curled into an affectionate smile.

Sprawled on the bed, fast asleep, was Jaehwan, no longer in the cute sweater and pants he was wearing earlier but in an adorable onesie with bunny ears on the hood. And curled up next to him, still in his red button down and dark jeans, was Woohyun, also fast asleep.

He must have been so tired from cooking and running around all of yesterday and the day before that he finally collapsed. Sunggyu knew that he probably didn’t mean to fall asleep, only to close his eyes for a bit. But, his tired body had won.

“Daddy, it’s almost time! Where’s Appa?”

Sunggyu softly closed the door again and turned to face his daughter who had come to get him. He pressed a finger to his lips.

“Appa is sleeping,” he whispered to her as he took her hand to lead her back to the living room. “He was tired from making all the food so we should let him sleep, okay?”

Minji’s eyes widened as she nodded. “Okay.”

They went back to the living room where the TV showed celebrities on MBC’s New Year Concert special. They were getting ready to start counting down. He caught a glimpse of a few of Woollim’s artists that he had written songs for.

Minji saw her favorite Lovelyz member, Jiae, and pointed her out to Sungjong, excitedly.

“Where’s Woohyun?” Dongwoo asked, handing him the glass of champagne he left earlier.

“He’s asleep,” Sunggyu replied. “I think he got worn out from the cooking.”

“Awww, so you don’t have anyone to kiss tonight, hyung?” Sungyeol taunted from his spot next to Myungsoo.

Sunggyu smirked at him. “Of course I do.” He kneeled down in front of the 8-year old next to him. “Minji-ah, will you be Daddy’s New Year’s kiss tonight? Since Appa is sleeping.”

“Of course, Daddy!” Minji replied, happily as Sunggyu picked her up with one arm and stood up.

“But, Minji was supposed to be my New Year’s kiss!” Sungjong complained, pouting. “She’s been my New Year’s kiss since she was a baby! I've been nothing but a seventh wheel to all of you!"

“Then get a girlfriend!” Howon teased, laughing. “Or a boyfriend. Whichever one you like!”

“I told you! My career comes first!”

“Which is why you’re stuck kissing the champagne bottle tonight,” Myungsoo said as he shoved the bottle in Sungjong’s hands, smirking.

Minji looked apologetically at her favorite uncle. “Sorry, Uncle Jongie. I’ll kiss you next year, okay?”

Sungjong pouted but before he could respond, the countdown started.

“10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Happy New Year!”

Outside, fireworks went off, coloring the sky in various hues of red, blue, green, and white.

Howon pulled Dongwoo into his arms to kiss him, gently. Sungyeol jumped on Myungsoo, who almost fell over from his weight. Sungjong awkwardly kissed the champagne bottle, whispering, “At least I have you.”

Minji wrapped her arms around Sunggyu’s neck and kissed his cheek and Sunggyu leaned in to kiss hers.

“Happy New Year, Daddy!”

“Happy New Year, Princess!”

Another year with this wonderful little girl and Sunggyu could not feel any more blessed.

+++++++

When Woohyun slowly opened his eyes, the room was dark. He found that odd since he was sure he left the light on when he decided to close his eyes for a few minutes…

It took him another few seconds to realize that he was no longer lying on top of the covers but under them. And the body next to him was not his baby Jaehwan, but his husband. The arm haphazardly placed over his middle was Sunggyu’s.

Through the darkness, his eyes made out the silhouette of the portable crib and the little dark blob in it that was most likely his son.

Woohyun turned his head to the bedside table to look at the digital clock; the red numbers flashed 4:45am. He slept through New Year’s! Which means… he missed the midnight kiss with Sunggyu!

That realization made him wide awake now. He turned his head to his slumbering husband, feeling guilty. Slowly, he untangled himself from Sunggyu’s hold and got up from the bed. He noticed that he was no longer in his party clothes but in the pajamas that he brought.

First, he checked on Jaehwan, smiling at the slumbering baby; he was so cute!

Then, he grabbed the sleeping robe placed at the foot of the bed (Sunggyu was too sweet of a husband, sometimes) and put it on as he made his way out the room and out into the living room.

On the pullout couch laid Howon and Dongwoo, cuddled up in each other’s arms. On a mattress in a corner was Sungjong with Minji curled up on his side. Woohyun made his way over to the two to gently kiss his daughter’s forehead.

Then, he made his way towards the balcony. Myungsoo had a little garden with various potted plants, and Sungyeol had added a small table and two chairs.

The early morning air was cool and the sun had not risen yet. Ignoring the chairs, Woohyun went for the banister, leaning forward against it. The breeze blew through his hair and hit his skin, so he wrapped his arms around himself and rubbed his shoulders.

He couldn’t believe he fell asleep! Since the first year of his marriage to Sunggyu, they had never missed a midnight kiss. This was the first! And all because Woohyun couldn’t stay awake. He shouldn’t have turned down the cup of coffee Sungyeol offered him earlier in the party, but he was too busy making sure that the food was warm and tasted alright to everyone.

He wanted Jaehwan’s first New Year’s Eve with them to be perfect.

He heard the balcony door slide open and a voice call out, “Woohyunnie?”

Before he could turn, he already felt Sunggyu’s arms sliding around his middle, backhugging him. Woohyun leaned into his chest, allowing himself to revel in his husband’s warmth.

“What are you doing out here? It’s still early and it’s cold. Let’s go back to bed.”

But, instead of answering him, Woohyun turned in his arms with a pout. “You didn’t wake me,” he accused.

Sunggyu chuckled. “You were dead tired, I had to let you sleep.”

But Woohyun wasn’t satisfied. “I missed the midnight kiss with you!” he whined.

“It’s okay, Minji gave me one.”

“But I’m your husband! You’re supposed to kiss me first! And I’m supposed to kiss you first!”

He huffed in disappointment as Sunggyu smiled at him in amusement. “Aigoo, my Woohyunnie, are you jealous of our daughter?”

“It’s not that!” Woohyun stomped his foot. “It’s the beginning of the year and the kiss is supposed to strengthen our relationship for the rest of the year! It’s to make our love last!”

Sunggyu raised an eyebrow. “Really? I thought it was just tradition.”

“It _is_ tradition! That’s why we kiss! What if this jinxes our relationship for this year?! What if our love weakens?! Do you know what it means if we divorce?! We have to split the kids! I don’t want to split the kids!”

“Well, I don’t want to split the kids either, so let’s not divorce,” Sunggyu replied, playfully.

Woohyun smacked his chest. “I’m serious!”

“So am I. I’m not planning on divorcing you.”

He tried to smile at Woohyun, but the younger was now biting his lip, worriedly. “But… what if something happens… and our love fades… I don’t want our love to fade… I wanted you to be the first person I kiss this year… I wanted you to be the first every year… But, I ruined it…”

His lips trembled, feeling like he was about to cry. How could he doom their love like this?

Sunggyu flashed him a look before letting him go and turning around to walk back inside.

Woohyun felt cold again. _It’s already starting,_ he thought to himself.

For sure, Sunggyu was annoyed with him now. Woohyun knew he was being ridiculous, throwing a fit over a kiss and a superstition. But, he loved Sunggyu and their kids so much, he couldn’t bear the thought of losing them. So, even if it was silly, if he could make sure that that love never faded, he would do it…

The balcony door slid open again and Woohyun looked up to see Sunggyu come back with a smile on his face and his cell phone in his hand.

“Abu Dhabi,” he said, lifting the phone up to Woohyun.

“What?” the younger asked, confused.

“Right now, it’s still last year in Abu Dhabi,” Sunggyu responded. “In just a minute, it will be midnight there.”

Woohyun tilted his head to the side in confusion. “So?”

“So…” Sunggyu took his phone back and tapped a few times. “I set a timer. When midnight hits in Abu Dhabi, it’s New Year’s again.” He placed the phone on the table. “So let’s count down.”

Woohyun’s furrowed his eyebrows. “What is this about?” he asked, not budging.

“Well, you said you wanted a midnight kiss to ensure that our love lasts through the year,” Sunggyu replied, wrapping his arms around Woohyun’s waist to bring him closer. “Since we missed midnight in Seoul, let’s celebrate the New Year in Abu Dhabi’s time. Is that okay?”

Sunggyu’s smile was so sweet and sincere that Woohyun felt the coldness and doubt in his heart melt away into warmth and affection.

“I didn’t know you were this greasy,” he teased as he wound his arms around Sunggyu’s neck. “Usually, that’s my job.”

Sunggyu scoffed. “Well, enjoy it whenever you can, because this is rare. You know I don’t do grease.”

Woohyun chuckled. “Arasso.” He turned to the timer. It was 15 seconds to midnight. “Let’s count down?”

Sunggyu nodded. “10..”

“9…”

Woohyun followed.

“8…”

 Sunggyu tightened his hold on Woohyun’s waist.

“7…”

He leaned his forehead against Woohyun’s.

“6…”

Woohyun nudged his nose against Sunggyu’s.

“5…”

His stomach was buzzing in excitement as Sunggyu caressed his back.

“4…”

Sunggyu tilted his head to the side.

“3…”

Woohyun stood on his tip toes.

“2…”

Sunggyu flashed him a smile.

“1…”

Their lips met as the alarm blared in the quietness of the morning.

But, between Woohyun and Sunggyu were fireworks as they kissed each other as sweetly and as passionately as the first time. Woohyun no longer felt the bitter coldness of the early morning, only the warmth of his husband’s love as they kissed.

When they finally pulled away, Sunggyu was still smiling and Woohyun could not stop himself from beaming.

“Happy New Year, Woohyun.”

“Happy New Year, Sunggyu.”

No matter what this year would bring them, they would face it together. Their love, after all, was strong and would never fade. That, Sunggyu made sure of. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, chingus! Let's hope 2017 will be a good one!


End file.
